Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices. Embodiments relate to Micro Metal Sphere switches and/or methods for manufacturing Micro Metal Sphere switches.
MEMs (Micro Metal Sphere system) devices may have micro-scale size and/or may perform electro-mechanical operations, in accordance with embodiments. Aspects of MEMs device production may include specialized semiconductor manufacturing processes, in accordance with embodiments. Low priced batch manufacturing may be one desirable aspect of semiconductor processing.
MEMs devices have applications as sensor, switches, micro-resonators, variable capacitors, variable inductors and/or other similar devices/applications, in accordance with embodiments. In embodiments, examples of sensors are pressure sensors, inertia sensors, position sensors (e.g. used in GPS systems, game consoles, and/or similar), image sensors (e.g. used in digital cameras, camcorders, and similar devices), and other types of devices. In embodiments, an example of switches includes RF switches. In embodiments, MEMs device included in a switching device may be desirable to assure reliability of the switching device and/or to assure a desirable manufacturing yield.